Promise in the ice
by Katoaka Keiko
Summary: Il lui avait promis l'éternité et lui enfant naïf l'avait cru . A présent, il sait à quoi s'en tenir, il ne se laissera plus avoir . Mais alors pourquoi son coeur bat-il toujours autant à sa vue ?   SLASH/YAOI
1. Prologue

Promise in the ice

Prologue

_« Fais un vœu . _

__ Pourquoi ? _

__ Pourquoi pas . Moi, je fais le vœu d'être toujours avec toi. _

__ C'est idiot . _

__ Quoi ? Non , ça l'est pas ! Moi, je t'aime et je veux toujours être avec toi ! C'est pas idiot ! » s'écria alors le garçon d'à peine sept ans. Debout , les poings serrés le long de son corps chétif , le visage rouge, la lèvre tremblante , les yeux verts - si vert - retenant avec peine des larmes de colère derrière d'immonde lunette ronde -si ridiculement larges qu'elle mangeait la moitié du visage- il était l'image même de la colère , indigné pas l'indifférence de son compagnon . _

_« _ Calme toi . » Rétorqua l'autre enfant. « C'est idiot parce que tu n'as pas besoin de faire un vœu pour ça. Je resterai toujours avec toi . Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais là pour te protéger. Alors ne gaspille pas un vœu._

__ Oh ! » Rougissant d'embarras, il baissa la tête et regarda misérablement ses pieds , essayant de renifler discrètement. Lorsque deux doigts entrèrent dans son champs de vision et vinrent relever son regard vers le visage de son compagnon . Deux profonds yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens : _

_« _ Ne t'inquiète pas. » _

_« _ Je serais là »_

_« _ toujours . »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Tremblant de sueur, il passa une main lasse sur son visage, essayant de réguler sa respiration, il fixa le plafond perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi revenait- il le hanter maintenant ?

_« Je m'appelle Sasha et toi ? _

__ Harry. _

__ Harry. Tu sera mon fiancé. » statua Sasha en tendant sa main vers Harry avec un fin sourire. _

_Harry , les yeux grand ouverts par l'étonnement , la bouche formant un O, ne put que prendre la main tendu. Sasha ne perdant pas plus de temps agrippa sa petite main et l'entraina. Harry ne put que suivre, trébuchant, la chaleur qu'il sentait au contact de leurs mains jointes se diffusant dans tout son corps. Relevant la tête pour observer son compagnon, il sentit un sourire se formait sur son visage- et cela faisait une sensation bizarre, ses lèvres , ses joues n'étant pas habitué au mouvement- il ne le savait pas encore mais pour la première et unique fois de sa vie Harry Potter tomba alor_s amoureux.

Pendant un an, il rencontra Sasha tous les jours. Sasha lueur dans ses journées sombres, Sasha le protecteur face a Dudley et sa bande, Sasha l'ami, le confident , la présence silencieuse, rassurante toujours a ses coté. Sasha avait promis et puis un jour Sasha avait disparu et petit Harry se retrouva encore plus seul et désespéré qu'avant.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapter one

**Chapitre 1**

Albus Dumbledore étudia son interlocuteur avec précision. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir un prince de Russie ? Pas n'importe quel prince qui plus est, non l'homme en face de lui respirait la confiance et l'arrogance de ceux dont-il suffisait d'un mot pour se faire obéir. Depuis le retour publique de Voldemort, Albus avait bien entendu renforcé les négociations et recherches d'éventuels alliés mais la Russie s'était toujours abstenue de prendre parti. Voldemort n'osant pas à s'attaquer à ce puissant pays, il n'avait lui-même pas particulièrement insisté a s'allier avec eux, s'assurant juste de leur neutralité. Ce qu'il le ramena donc au problème actuel en la présence du prince Ivanovski, général et conseiller du Tsar lui-même.

« Prince Ivanovski, une tasse de thé ? Un bonbon au citron ?

_ Une tasse de thé serait parfait M. le Directeur, un sucre sans crème s'il vous plait. Je vous remercie de bien vouloir me recevoir ainsi dans ces conditions peu formelles.

_ Non sens. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir dans mon humble bureau. Mais dites moi donc ce qui vous amène au Royaume-Uni.

_ Le Tsar Nicholaï III, Tsar de toutes les Russies est bien entendu au courant des conflits politiques qui sévissent actuellement dans votre pays. Il s'inquiète particulièrement des répercussions possibles dans notre état. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'empire de Russie maintient sa paix intérieur grâce à de nombreux traités avec les différents clan peuplant nos contrées. Or ces traités se voient malheureusement menacer par les tentatives de recrutement dans votre conflit.

_ Voldemort n'a pas de limite à sa soif de pouvoir. Je suis surpris qu'il est décidé de s'en prendre à votre nation. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je puis vous aider.

_ Nous sommes bien sur au courant de la politique de votre gouvernement et nous nous ne désirons guère travailler avec eux. Nous savons que vous dirigez une organisation secrète s'opposant à Lord Voldemort. Nous souhaitons pouvoir envisager une alliance avec elle.

_ Voila qui me surprend. Je suis évidement ouvert à toute négociation pour toute aide contre Voldemort. Mais quel serait la contrepartie de cette aide ?

_ Nous engagerions une partie de notre armée ainsi que l'une de nos troupe d'élite, espions, expert en stratégie et en combat à vos cotés. En contrepartie, nous demandons simplement l'aide de certains membres de votre organisation lorsque le besoin s'en fera sentir.

_ Vous semblez offrir beaucoup pour obtenir simplement de l'aide. Quel membre auriez-vous besoin et pour quel tâche ? Comprenez que je ne peux pas offrir ainsi mes agents sans en assurer la sécurité.

_ Tout à fait compréhensible M. le Directeur. Nous aimerions obtenir l'aide du Professeur Snape ainsi que de son ami M. Lupin. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas encore vous révéler leurs futures missions mais je peux vous assurer que leurs sécurités sera assuré.

_ Je vois. Je vais y réfléchir et vous recontacter dès que possible. Mais sachez que si une alliance est conclu je souhaite connaître les détails de ces missions et réserve le droit de refus de mes agents s'ils l'estiment. » déclara Dumbledore signifiant ainsi la fin de l'entretient. Le prince Ivanovski inclina la tête en signe d'accord : « M. le Directeur ce fut un plaisir. J'attend de vos nouvelles avec impatience. » Le prince se leva et main droite sur le cœur effectuant le salut sorcier russe avant de s'en aller.

Albus se caressait pensivement la barbe en repensant au sorcier qui venait de quitter son bureau. Voldemort avait donc osé s'attaquer à la Grande Russie. La guerre se compliquait de plus en plus. La Russie était une fédération sous la direction du Tsar de toutes les Russies dont la paix était maintenu par le fragile équilibre de traités entre les différents clans la composant. Si Voldemort prenait le risque de menacer ces traités faisant ainsi réagir le Tsar, Albus ne pouvait que craindre de la puissance dont dispose à présent celui-ci. Il avait beau connaître la prophétie en entier, son principal atout, s'il ne pouvait pas créer de confrontation en duel entre Harry et Voldemort, celle-ci ne servait à rien. De plus, Lucius Malfoy manœuvrait habilement dans les couloirs du ministère pour recruter les familles de Sang Purs étrangères. Severus venait justement de lui affirmer le recrutement de la famille Valois, l'une des plus vieilles et grandes famille de la noblesse sorcière française au pouvoir s'étendant jusqu'en Espagne. Une alliance avec le prince Ivanovski et donc le Tsar semblait être la solution rêvé. Mais à quel prix?

Albus décida de laisser le problème de coté pour l'instant et appela Severus et Minerva pour convoquer une réunion de l'Ordre.

~~OoOoOo~~

_Deux petits garçon était assis dans l'herbe regardant tranquillement les autres enfants jouaient. Soudain une musique des plus reconnaissables se fit entendre dans l'air. Tous les enfants levèrent alors les yeux et tournèrent la tête vers la direction de la musique et comme s'il sentait qu'on l'attendait avec impatience, un camion au couleur vive déboucha au coin de la rue, les enfants délaissèrent alors leurs jeux et sans plus attendre se précipitèrent vers le marchand de glace. _

_Harry regardait ce ballet d'enfant arrivant et repartant avec un cône ou un bâtonnet avec envie et laissa échapper un soupir. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, il se tourna vers son ami pour s'apercevoir de sa disparition. « Sasha? Sasha? Ou es-tu ? » Se levant précipitamment il commença à regarder partout dans toutes les directions à sa recherche, lorsqu'il sentit une tape sur l'épaule. _

_Se retournant il se retrouva le visage à quelques centimètres d'une boule marron froide posé sur un cornet doré le tout tenu par la main de Sasha. « Tiens! C'est pour toi , c'est au chocolat. » Etonné Harry prit tout doucement le cône tendu et le contempla comme s'il était face à un puzzle. « Vas y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Mange la! Dépêche toi sinon elle va fondre! » Alors seulement avec une grande prudence Harry gouta la glace entre ses mains. Et une explosion de froid , de sucré, de douceur et de gourmandise explosa dans sa bouche. Harry rouvrit les yeux, ne s'était pas aperçut de les avoir fermé en premier lieu, pour tomber sur le visage de son compagnon - « Merci Sasha ! C'est super bon ! » - arborant un petit sourire satisfait face au bonheur visible de son ami et les deux enfants se rassirent alors dans l'herbe, Harry savourant et partageant sa friandise. _

Harry contemplait pensivement sa tasse de café assis dans sa nouvelle cuisine spacieuse. Beaucoup de choses avait changé pour Harry depuis le département des mystères, il avait détruit le bureau du directeur dans sa rage et son désespoir après la perte de Sirius. Le seul être qu'il ait jamais considéré comme sa famille. Et même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis peu, il l'avait appris à l'apprécié et tenait à lui.

Ce n'est que plus tard lorsqu'il fut assis au bord du lac à contempler les vaguelettes crées par le mouvement du calamar géant que le poids de la prophétie prit toute son ampleur. Il était le seul qui pouvait vaincre Voldemort. Tuer ou être tué car l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Il n'avait même pas seize ans et on lui demandé de se préparer à mourir ou de devenir un meurtrier. Peu importe que Voldemort soit un tyran sanguinaire, le tuer revenait à meurtre quel en soit la raison, et Harry ne savait pas s'il serait capable de le regarder dans les yeux et d'en finir le moment venu.

Il resta des heures au bord du lac à méditer et à décider ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Il ne sentait plus en confiance avec le directeur, il lui avait caché trop de choses déjà par le passé. Chaque année il se sentait comme confronté à une sorte de test prouvant sa valeur. Et quoiqu'en pense Snape, il ne tenais pas particulièrement à frôler la mort à chaque fin d'année. Il devait prendre les choses en main. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Le monde sorcier n'était pas mieux que le monde moldu voire pire car si prompt à tout miser sur les épaules d'un adolescent. Vivre avec les Dursley lui avait pourtant bien appris qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur les adultes. Il avait voulu croire qu'en entrant dans le monde sorcier, le monde de ses parents, tout serait différent, qu'il serait accepté. S'il faisait ce dont attendait de lui peut être aurait il enfin sa place. Mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte de ses illusions. Il n'était peut être pas le garçon ou le monstre, ici il était Sauveur un jour et fou ou futur Lord Noir le lendemain mais jamais il n'avait été Harry simple sorcier.

Et parfois il se demandait quelle image ses amis avaient de lui, la relation entre Ron et lui n'avait plus été la même depuis le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, oh bien sur il avait pardonné et ils traînaient toujours ensemble mais leurs amitié quasi-fusionnelle c'était transformé en simple amitié proche. Quant à Hermionne, il tenait toujours autant à elle mais il ne pouvait plus supporter qu'elle le traite comme un enfant et qu'elle écarte son opinion à coup de « ridicule » chaque fois qu'elle ne correspondait pas à son idée ou ses manuels. Dumbledore avait autorisé qu'il partage la prophétie avec eux mais lui-même n'en avait pas véritablement envie. Il ne savait pas quelle serait leur réaction face à elle et puis malgré leur désaccord il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. A quoi bon les impliquer alors qu'au final cela ne se jouera qu'entre Voldemort et lui. Non, il valait mieux qu'il se prépare seul à ce qu'il attendait.

Fort de ses résolutions, Harry se releva et décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans les cuisines. En chemin vers le château il croisa peu de personne ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Arrivé aux portes, il aperçut un hibou majestueux volant vers lui. Se posant sur un rebord en face d'Harry, celui tendit impérieux sa jambe vers lui afin qu'il retire le courrier qui lui était destiné. Intrigué, il prit la lettre : « Attends-tu une réponse ? » Sitôt la question posé que le hiboux s'envola. « Je suppose que non alors. » Il ouvrit le courrier et lut avec de plus en plus de surprise son contenu.

_Gringott, Londres,_

_Le 12 juin 1996,_

_M. Harry Potter,_

_C'est avec une grande tristesse que nous avons été informé du décès de votre parrain Lord Sirius Orion Black. Nous vous offrons nos sincères condoléances pour votre perte. Lord Black était le maître de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black et vous a désigné son hériter en titre faisant de vous en l'absence de testament officiel de sa part le futur Lord Black, possesseur de toute la fortune et des domaines de la Maison Black. De plus lorsque vous atteindrez votre dix septième anniversaire vous serez en âge légal de percevoir également vos titres en tant que dernier héritier mâle de la Maison des Potter. C'est donc avec grande insistance que souhaitons vos rencontrez au plus vite afin de discuter des futurs arrangements et investissements possible. _

_Veuillez nous communiquez au plus vite une date possible de rencontre. _

_Sincère Salutation._

_Ragnok _

_Directeur du Département de Gestion des Grandes Fortunes._

_Banque Grigott_

Une semaine après arrivé a Privet Drive, Harry s'était donc arrangé avec les Dursley pour aller à Londres. Il avait alors rencontré Ragnok qui lui présenta le notaire et l'avocat de la famille Potter et tous les trois lui avaient montré un bilan de sa situation financière ainsi que les différentes actions qu'il pourrait entreprendre dans le futur. Harry serait un futur Lord à la tête de deux des plus nobles familles de Sang-Pur, il devait se préparer à gérer sa fortune.

Harry rentra ce jour là à Privet Drive avec la ferme intention d'y repartir le plus vite possible. Il allait passer le reste de ses vacances dans un des nombreux manoir incartable de la famille Potter et se préparer à l'année qui l'attendait. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine où se trouvait tante Pétunia.

« Tante Pétunia, je peux te parler?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Répondit elle d'un air pincé

_ Ecoute je sais que tu veux pas de moi chez toi, moi non plus je veux pas être là. Et je partirais dès demain mais toi et Vernon pour votre sécurité devait aussi déménager le plus rapidement possible.

_ Pourquoi devrions-nous partir ? Si tu t'en vas les monstres de ton espèce n'auront plus de raison de venir nous voir.

_ Tante Pétunia tu sais l'homme qui as tué maman, il est revenu. Le début de la guerre a commencé dans mon monde et bientôt il atteindra le tient. Alors pour ta sécurité, il vaut mieux que vous partiez loin d'ici. Répondit d'une voix lasse Harry. Pétunia d'abord surprise eut un air effrayé face aux nouvelles de son neveu.

_ Très bien, je convaincrais Vernon. De toute façon, on lui avait proposé un poste à l'étranger. Dit elle alors d'une voix résignée. Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire?

_ Moi, je vais tuer ce salaud bien sur. »

Harry quitta alors la cuisine et Pétunia le regarda partir sans rien dire avec une lueur d'inquiétude présente dans son regard pendant quelque seconde avant qu'elle ne disparaisse remplacé par le mépris habituel.

Harry, comme promis, partit le lendemain matin avec ses affaires sans un mot ni un dernier regard pour ce qui fut son « foyer » pendant seize ans. Avec son départ les protections de Privet Drive tombèrent.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore fixait affolé les instruments qui indiquaient la chute des barrières magiques. Il allait convoquer une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre lorsqu'une chouette blanche reconnaissable entre toute arriva dans son bureau avec un courrier. « Je suppose que c'est Harry qui t'envoie. » Prenant la lettre qui lui était destiné, il se rassit lentement sur son fauteuil au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Celle-ci terminé la lettre tomba de ses mains sur son bureau sans que Dumbledore s'en aperçoive. Jamais auparavant n'avait il autant ressenti son vieil âge. « Oh! Harry! Je suis si désolé. » Murmura-t-il dans le vide. L'homme avait la tête courbé sous le poids des regrets, une larme coulant sur une joue ridé scintillant pendant une seconde à la lumière de ce jour d'été coulant à flot par la fenêtre du bureau. Fumsek à la détresse de son ami laissa s'envoler des notes apaisantes. Et dans ce tableau gisait toujours sur le bureau une lettre abandonnée.

_Monsieur le Directeur, _

_Lorsque vous recevrez cette lettre, je serais déjà parti de Privet Drive. Ne me cherchez pas, vous ne me retrouverez pas. Et puis je pense que les membres de l'Ordre ont bien mieux à faire que de courir derrière un adolescent qui ne veut pas être trouver. _

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis notre discussion au début de l'été. Cette conversation m'a ouvert les yeux sur bien des aspects monsieur. La vérité, c'est que vous n'êtes qu'un homme, un grand homme certes, mais un simple être humain tout de même. Vous n'êtes pas tout puissant, vous ne pouvez pas tout arranger d'un coup de baguette. Vous n'êtes pas omniscient et comme tout homme vous pouvez faire des erreurs. Les vôtres ont malheureusement bien plus de conséquence que celle du commun des mortels. Ce n'est pas grave. Les miennes aussi. Les vôtres m'ont couté mon enfance et m'ont forcé chaque année à affronter la mort. Les miennes ont causé la mort de Cédric et celle de Sirius. Nous devons tout les deux vivre avec ce poids. _

_Je vous en ai beaucoup voulu cette année, monsieur. Je me suis senti seul et perdu face aux événements et m'évitez toute l'année, n'étais vraiment pas la plus intelligente des décisions. Si vous m'aviez parlé dès le début de la prophétie, du lien avec Voldemort peut être que Sirius serait toujours là. Mais vous connaissez l'expression « avec des si… » . C'est pourquoi, je vous pardonne monsieur. Je vous pardonne vos choix qui m'ont tant couté. Je vous pardonne de m'avoir délibérément laissé dans l'ignorance cette année. Je vous pardonne car il était injuste de ma part d'exiger de vous de me considérez comme un adulte lorsque je me comporte comme un adolescent capricieux. _

_Je ne chercherai plus à connaître toutes les actions de l'Ordre et pour être franc je ne souhaite pas particulièrement le savoir. Mais je souhaiterais être informé de tout ce qui me concerne dans les actions de Voldemort. Vous et moi savons que je suis au centre de cette guerre et peu importe mon âge cela n'a jamais empêché Voldemort de venir après moi. Donc j'ai décidé de me préparer à cette guerre à ma façon car je n'ai malheureusement plus confiance en vous et en vos méthodes. Je vous respecte toujours autant monsieur et je ne souhaite pas aller contre vous, après tout nous avons le même but , détruire Voldemort. Mais je ne vous laisserais plus décidé ce qui est le mieux pour moi à ma place. _

_Je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus a Privet Drive. J'espère que vous respecterais ma décision. Nous vous inquiétez pas, je serais en sécurité, je connais désormais mon importance pour cette guerre. Et honnêtement comme je vous l'ai dit si les membres de l'Ordre ne peuvent pas me trouver, ce dont je peux vous en assurer, les Mangemorts non plus. Je vous écrirais une fois par semaine pour vous rassurez, je vous demande donc de croire que ceci n'est pas une simple rébellion de ma part et de me laissez passer mon été là ou je le désire. _

_Je ne vous demanderais qu'une dernière chose monsieur. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait assurer la sécurité des Dursley? Je les convaincus de partir de Privet Drive le plus rapidement possible mais jusque là je voudrais m'assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien. _

_Si rien de particulier ne se passe, je vous reverrais le 1er__ septembre. _

_Avec tout mon respect. _

_Harry James Potter _

_

* * *

_**Voila le premier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires/ajouts/alertes qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! =)  
**


	3. Chapter two

**A/N : **le dialogue **en gras **signifie un dialogue en russe.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Un jeune homme regardait pensivement par la fenêtre la rue grouillante de monde en contrebas de sa chambre d'hôtel. Des familles se pressaient les unes les autres, chacun s'affairant à atteindre tel magasin. En apercevant deux garçons se chassaient l'un après l'autre, il repensa à deux autres garçons qui aimaient aussi se courir l'un après l'autre dans un autre temps, une autre vie.

_« Sasha ! Attrape moi ! »_

_Un rire enfantin._

_« Sasha ! Regarde ! »_

_Des yeux verts pétillants. _

_« Sasha. Je crois que je t'aime. »_

_Des joues rouges d'embarras. _

**«-sandre! Aleksandre ! **»

Le jeune homme se détourna de la fenêtre à l'appel de son ami.

«**Tout est prêt ? **

**- Tout est prêt bien sur. Ca va toi ? Je t'appelle depuis cinq minutes au moins . **

**- Oui Dimitri. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. **

**- C'est la mission qui te préoccupe autant ? C'est vrai qu'infiltrer une école c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux . Etre entouré d'adolescent boutonneux remplis d'hormones devrait être considéré comme une torture ! Mais ça va être moins dangereux que l'assassinat du chef des loups-garous de Croatie. Ca c'était une mission du tonnerre! La mort qui nous guettait à chaque coin de rue, le risque d'être mordu et le combat final ! Tu te souviens du combat final ? C'était pfiuu!**

- **Moi je me demande ce dont tu peux te souvenir du combat final étant donné que t'es évanoui dès les cinq premières minutes. **Fit une troisième voix de l'entrée de la chambre.

-** Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si une tuile m'est tombé sur la tête! Et d'ailleurs je me suis vite relevé après ça ! **

**- Oui enfin t'étais tellement étourdi que j'ai du te sauver la vie !**

**- N'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui t'es sauvé oui ! »**

Aleksandre regardait d'un air amusé l'échange entre ses deux amis. Dimitri était un jeune homme de 17 ans vif , orgueilleux et tête brulé mais le meilleur en maniement d'armes et explosif. Gabriel était son complète opposé, calme et posé il n'y avait pas meilleur que lui pour établir des stratégies. Les deux ensembles faisaient une équipe mortellement efficace mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se jeter des piques dès qu'ils étaient en présence de l'un ou de l'autre. Si personne ne les arrêtait cela pouvait durer des heures.

« **- Gabriel ! Tu voulais quelque chose ? **Demanda d'une voix forte Aleksandre stoppant efficacement la dispute entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- **Hum oui pardon . Le général voudrait te parler des derniers détails de la mission. Il t'attend dans la cheminée. » **Secouant la tête face à l'étourdi de service qu'était Gabriel, il traversa à grande enjambé la chambre pour aller discuter avec le général qui devait l'attendre depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Les deux hommes restant le regardaient partir sans rien dire puis échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« **- Je la sens pas cette infiltration, Gabi. Aleks m'inquiète, il est plus silencieux que d'habitude. **

**- M'appelle pas Gabi, Dimi. Oui j'ai remarqué. Mais on ne peut rien y faire. Il faudra juste être plus vigilant que d'habitude. **

**- Je fais toujours très attention ! **

**- Oh ! Tu veux dire comme la fois ou s'est fait repérer en Roumanie parce que tu avais éternué trop fort? **

**- Je suis allergique au foin ! **

**- Des excuses ! Des excuses ! »**

~~~~OoOoOo~~~~~

Aleksandre se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cheminé où attendait mécontent son père, le Prince Vladimir Igorovitch Ivanovski fier général au service du Tsar Nicholaï II.

« -** Père. **

**- Je t'attend depuis une demi-heure fils ! Que pouvait-tu bien faire ? Enfin peu importe! Je viens m'assurer que tout était prêt. **

**- Oui, père. Tout est en place. Natalia et Stanislas sont déjà en place, Gabriel part s'installer à Pré-au-Lard dès ce soir et Dimitri et moi prenons le train demain pour Poudlard.**

**- Bien. J'attend un rapport toutes les semaines et je veux un contenu détaillé sur cet Harry Potter. **

**- Puis-je savoir ce que vous prévoyez avec Harry Potter ? Il est après tout considéré comme le Sauveur ici. **

**- Justement le Tsar tient à savoir s'il est bien capable de vaincre le Lord Noir et d'en survivre. Il aura alors un pouvoir politique immense s'il gagne et nous devons savoir dès maintenant s'il sera une menace pour la Russie afin de prendre les mesures préventives nécessaires. **

**- Je vois.**

**- Bien je dois te laisser. J'ai une réunion avec le comte Duboï qui m'attend. J'attend un premier rapport sur votre installation et Poudlard dès demain soir lieutenant Ivanoski. **

**- Oui mon général. »**

Aleksandre se releva après le départ de son père et alla se prendre une photo qui était posé dans un dosser sur le bureau. Sur cette photo se trouvait un jeune homme, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux verts cachés derrières des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice au dessus de l'œil dont la forme en éclair dévoilé son identité, Harry Potter semblait heureux sur cette photo.

Aleksandre se demandait à quel point le destin pouvait être cruel. Harry, petit ange dont il était tombé amoureux un jour d'été et qu'il n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer depuis. Son Harry, qu'il n'a pas revu depuis 11 ans et qu'il recherchait désespérément dans le monde moldu, était un sorcier et pas n'importe quel sorcier. Il était Harry Potter, sa prochaine mission, celui dont il devait espionner les moindres faits et gestes. Et surtout celui, s'il en recevait l'ordre, qu'il devra tuer au nom de son pays.

~~~OoOoOo~~~~

Le 1er septembre était arrivé bien vite selon Harry, installé dans un compartiment, il observait les familles se dire au revoir. Neville entra alors et s'arrêta surpris face au jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Ouah ! Harry ? C'est toi ? » Harry se retourna avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui Nev c'est moi. J'ai tant changé que ça en un été ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

Neville examina plus attentivement le jeune homme, non physiquement il n'avait pas tant changé si n'est qu'il s'était affiné, musclé , il avait réussi l'exploit de tanner sa crinière - ses cheveux ressemblaient plus un désordre stylisé qu'à un nid d'oiseau - mais le grand changement était l'absence de lunette pour masquer son regard perçant. Pourtant malgré tout Harry restait reconnaissable, ce qui choqua le plus Neville était surtout l'aura qu'il l'entourait. Disparu l'adolescent en colère, face à lui se tenait un jeune homme calme et serein qui attendait qu'il termine son inspection d'un air amusé.

« Tu as grandi. » observa alors simplement avec un sourire Neville . « Tu as passé un bon été ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant sur la banquette face à lui.

« Oh ! Tu sais un été peu mouvementé et toi ? »

« La même chose, je me suis surtout occupé de mes serres. » Les deux amis regardèrent alors le train se mettre en route et partir dans un silence confortable. Après quelques minutes Neville sortit un livre sur la botanique et Harry rêvassait en regardant le paysage défilé.

Le silence complice du wagon fut interrompu brusquement lorsque la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une tête brune et rousse en panique.

« Neville! As-tu vu Harry ? On le trouve pas ! » Neville interrompu dans sa lecture, leva la tête et partagea un regard amusé avec son compagnon que les perturbateurs n'avaient pas encore reconnus.

« Eh bien Harry il semble que finalement tu es pas mal changé. »

« J'ai l'impression que je devrais être vexé Ron, Hermione. »

Ron et Hermione tournèrent vivement la tête en direction d'Harry qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué à leurs arrivés. Ils observent choqué les changements chez leur ami.

« Harry ! Ouah ! Je sais pas quoi dire ! Tu es…hum…ça te va bien ! » balbutia Hermione rougissante. Ron qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent regardant l'un après l'autre ses amis, une jalousie naissante dans le regard.

« Oui c'est vrai que tu semble t'être musclé mais il n'y pas de quoi fouetter un chat. »

Harry se contenta de sourire calmement face aux remarques de ses amis. Ron et Hermione entrèrent alors dans le compartiment et l'Inquisition commença pour le pauvre Harry.

« Ou étais-tu mec ? Dumbledore a dit que tu avais quitté Privet Drive.

- Harry te rends tu compte du danger ? Il aurait pu t'arrivé n'importe quoi ! Comment peut être aussi inconscient ! Tu aurais du écouter le professeur Dumbledore, il sait mieux que toi ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu n'en fasse qu'à ta tête ? »

Neville observait tout cela oublié derrière son livre et ne put que partager un regard de sympathie avec Harry dont le silence ne faisait qu'empirer la diarrhée verbale de Ron et Hermione sur sa sécurité, son inconscience, son irresponsabilité et bla bla bla.

Ca allait être un long trajet.

* * *

**Et voila l'apparition de Sasha, comment va se passer la rencontre avec Harry à Poudlard ? La suite au prochain chapitre...;)**

Merci encore pour toutes reviews/alerts/ajouts qui m'encouragent et font toujours autant plaisir. L'histoire s'installe doucement mais surement et j'espère que vous continuerai a aimer cette histoire ;)


End file.
